The Baby Tracys
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: Little stories of what would happen with the Tracy boys in high school if they had baby think it over.the computurized baby. My sister just had the doll so it is fresh on my mind.
1. Chapter 1

The Baby Tracys

Summary: five little stories, of what the boys would do, when they were in high school and had baby think it over (the computer operated baby).

Chapter one

Scott (Part one)

"Okay today we draw for our weekend babies," Mr. Right said as he turned to the table lined with the computer controlled babies and the baby supplies, next to that stood another table with the bowl that held the names of the students and which baby they were getting.

Fifteen year old Scott Tracy slumped in his chair, he had been dreading this, it wasn't that he didn't know anything about babies. He had four younger brothers, no he knew about babies, it was just the fact he was getting graded for it and that it was going to take his weekend that he was not looking forward to.

Mr. Right started to call off names, each time the student was called they would come up, and Mr. Right would give them the baby he had assigned them. Finally Scott's name was called, "Scott Tracy," Scott slowly walked up to Mr. Right and stood in front of him like a soldier called to war. Mr. Right smiled, "Come on Scott, cheer up, this won't be too bad," he said as he tied the hospital style daddy bracelet to Scott's wrist.

Scott sighed, "It would be better if my brothers and parents could help me with it."

"Then you wouldn't learn the point of the lesson would you?" Mr. Right asked as he walked over to the baby table, Scott followed.

"I know, I know," Scott said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"You might want to put both straps on, you're going to have a lot to carry," Mr. Right pointed out.

Scott looked at the table and nodded and put the other strap over his other shoulder.

"Okay, you have the diaper bag, which has diapers, the bottle, and the blanket in it," he handed it to Scott, Scott put it over his shoulder, "You have the folded stroller which can attach to your backpack like this," He snapped it onto the loop of Scott's backpack. "Finally you have the car seat and the baby," Mr. Right pulled the handle on the car seat up and handed it to Scott, Scott took it and looked down at the baby, it had a note attached to it that read: "Hi, daddy, I'm your little boy." Scott gave into a smile, "At least it's a boy" Scott thought as he headed for the door as Mr. Right opened it.

"Thanks," Scott said as he left.

Mr. Right smiled, "Don't worry Scott; the weekend will be over before you know it."

"I know," Scott said but deep down he didn't know if it was true.

………………………………………….

Scott struggled into the car and buckled the car seat into the back seat with two of his younger brothers, nine year old Gordon and eleven year old Virgil hide their giggles behind their hands, and Scott glared at them as their mother turned to face the younger boys from the driver's seat.

"Boys don't laugh at your brother," Lucy Tracy said.

"We're not laughing mom," they mumbled together.

"Of course you're not," Lucy said with a small smile.

Scott huffed as he slammed the back door shut and climbed into the front seat.

"Since when do you wear a bracelet?" Virgil asked seeing the blue band around his brother's wrist.

"It's my "Daddy bracelet," I can only take care of the baby when I check in with the bracelet," Scott said and then turned to the younger boys as they opened their mouths, "NOT A WORD! Not-a-word."

…………………………………………………………

"Scott, please pass the peas to your brothers," Lucy said as she took her seat at the dinner table.

"I hate peas," Alan wined.

"Alan, you are going to eat your peas you hear me young man?" Jeff said looking at their youngest boy.

"Yes sir," Alan said quietly.

"Scott your baby's crying," John said as he sat down.

"I know John, he just started crying, give me a second to get up, for crying out loud," Scott said then it hit him what he had just said, giving Gordon a perfect chance for…

"Yeah he is crying out loud, go feed him daddy," Gordon said with a laugh.

Scott growled as he got up and went to pick up the computerized baby, "its okay, its okay, wait a minute; what am I doing?" he said to himself as he picked up the doll.

"You're talking to your baby like you are suppose to," Lucy said with a smile.

"His not my baby mom, his not real," Scott said as he ran his "Daddy bracelet" over the back of the doll.

"He may not be real Scott, but you are supposed to treat him like a real baby right?" Jeff asked.

"Right," Scott said as he continued to feed the doll.

……………………………………

"Good night Scott," Lucy and Jeff said at the door.

"Good night mom, night dad," Scott said as he turned off the light.

Suddenly crying broke the night silence, Scott blinked and groaned when he saw what time it was, midnight, he had only be asleep for two hours. Scott sighed as he sat up and looked at the car seat that was beside his bed. This was going to be a long night.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yes, I'm finally continuing this story, I don't know if anyone reads it but I like it and now I finally have some ideas of how to do it so enjoy:)

Chapter two

Scott part two

"Scott? Scott wake up," a voice broke into the much needed sleep, that the teen was finally having.

All Scott wanted to do was stay looking at his eyelids, "Just stay still and he'll go away," he thought to himself.

Fat chance, he felt another shake of his shoulder, and the voice break though again, "Scott come on you promised you would go to my soccer game today."

Scott groaned and opened one eye to see Virgil sitting there already in his soccer uniform, looking disappointed.

"Ace, I'm sorry I was up half the night with the baby, please, I'm so tired," Scott begged but he saw Virgil's lip move out into a pout.

"You promised though," Virgil said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh," Scott groaned, but he remembered that he had promised him over a week ago that he would go to this game since he had missed the first two, "Alright, I'm up," he said as he pulled himself out of bed.

Virgil smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Scott, can you be ready soon, we got to be there in an hour."

"Give me fifteen minutes," Scott said with a forced smile as walked to his closet.

"Okay," and with that the eleven year old bounded out of the room.

Just as Scott pulled on his shirt some more crying broke the silence of his room, "What I wouldn't give for that to be Alan," he said to himself as he picked up the doll once again. This was going to be a very long soccer game.

..........................................................

It was the second half and the baby hadn't cried the whole game, Scott thought things were looking up for him and the best part was Virgil's team was winning and Virgil had had the ball.

"Take it down Virgil, take it all the way!" Scott shouted along with John and their parents, Gordon and Alan were spending the game with their cousins down the street.

Just as Virgil scored the winning goal and the whole team went crazy, a cry began to echo across the soccer field, making everyone look to the Tracys on the sidelines.

"Stupid doll," Scott hissed as he picked it up and began bouncing it on his hip which made it stop.

Scott could see Virgil hide his giggle as he made his way over to them once the coach had dismissed them. Scott glared at him.

"I'm sorry Scott, but it was funny, just the way it happened that's all," Virgil said as he grabbed his water bottle and took a drink.

"Yeah, well you'll be lucky if I show my face at another one of your games," Scott said as put the doll back into the stroller.

"Oh come on, you have to admit you are not sorry you didn't miss this game," John said pushing Scott to say something positive to Virgil.

Scott sighed as he put the blanket over the top the stroller, it was the truth, he was glad he hadn't missed Virgil's first goal, "I'm sorry Ace, you did a great job today and I'm glad I got to see it, I'm just tired and cranky."

Virgil smiled, "That's okay, I know you're tired, I heard little Copper crying last night too."

Scott smiled and then got a confused look on his face, "Cooper-you named him?"

"Well, the poor things got have a name, he kind of has red hair, he cries all the time, he reminded me of Gordon, we can't call him by our brother's name that would be to confusing, but why not call him by Gordon's middle name-Cooper." Virgil said with smile, he had thought it was quite a clever name himself.

Scott looked from the doll to his parents to Virgil to John then back to Virgil, "Virge that's-perfect! I had to choose a name for him at the end of the project anyway, that's perfect, Cooper it is."

Just as he said that "Cooper" started crying, making Scott groan once again.

John grinned, "Well, Virge is right Scott, Cooper fits him perfectly."

Scott rolled his eyes as pulled the bottle out of his bag and fed the baby while John took the stroller from him so they could head to the car. On the way there Scott kept repeating over and over, "One more day, just one-more-day."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Scott part Three

Another half nights sleep and Scott was once again being woken up way to soon then he wanted, but this time it was his father, "Scott-Scott come son, church."

Scott groaned, church was the last place he wanted to take this doll, "Dad please, can't I just stay home with Cooper today? I'll just sleep or take care of him I promise."

Jeff laughed, "Sorry kiddo but you know you have to act like you always would with this baby, you go to church, so you take your baby with you."

Scott groaned again, "Dad please, I'm bagging you."

Jeff sighed and patted his oldest on the shoulder, "Sorry Scott, you better hurry, we leave in half hour."

As soon as Jeff left the room almost as if on cue a loud cry sounded throughout the room. Scott slowly picked up his pillow and placed it over his face and began screaming into to it.

.......................................

The first part of the service was quiet, and Scott was keeping his fingers crossed that it would stay that way, silently talking to the baby, "That's it Cooper, just another half hour be a good baby, I'm loosing my mind."

Scott looked at the clock once again, twenty more minutes, if they could get through just one thing without any crying Scott would be so happy. But no, just as he thought that, the baby started screaming. The cries made people turn around and look at them surprised. John nudged Scott in the ribs making him wince and look at him.

"Scott, what are you doing? Take the baby to the cry room," John hissed as more people look at them.

"Are you kidding, I don't want to go in there," Scott hissed back as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the doll.

"Your brother's right Scott, take Cooper to the cry room," Lucy said pointing the direction of the room in question.

"But-," Scott began.

"No buts Scott, go, before the service is completely interrupted." Jeff said quietly.

"But-," Scott began again.

"Go!" Jeff hissed pointing in the direction too.

Scott groaned but picked up the doll and put him on his shoulder and grabbed the diaper bag off the handles of the stroller and made his way to the other side of the room and out the door. Walking along the wall he came to the room he dreaded most-the cry room. Cooper let out another cry as Scott opened the door to come face to face with two mother's caring for their real babies. Scott sighed and just sat down as far away as possible from everyone else and began feeding Cooper, finally making him stop screaming, Scott sighed with relief.

The next twenty minutes took forever for Scott, the mothers in the the room knew who he was which made it all the worse.

"Hi Scott, is the computer baby your mom told me about?" one of them asked.

Scott just nodded not feeling like talking.

"Did you name it?" the other asked sounding like you wanted to say aww.

"Well, Virgil named it, its-I mean his name is Cooper," Scott said knowing that he had to start calling it he not it.

"Oh, that's so cute," the other woman said.

"Thank you?" Scott said as baby in his arms started crying again, needing burping.

Scott sighed and began patting the baby on the back, as he looked at the clock, he still had ten minutes to go.

....................................

"You see Scott, it wasn't that bad was it?" Lucy asked when they got home.

"Not that bad? Mom, I had to go into the cry room with a doll, if that's not bad, I don't know what is," Scott said as he walked through the door sideways with the car seat in one hand and the diaper bag in the other.

"Oh Scott, it wasn't that bad," Jeff said as he watched his son put down the stuff and collapse on the couch.

"Dad-," Scott began then changed his mind, "Never mind."

Jeff smiled, knowing how his son got when he was tired, "Scott why don't you take a nap."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "I think that's a good idea Scott, we can wake you up when dinner is ready."

Scott just simply nodded and closed his eyes, the doll still in the car seat on the floor.

........................

Another cry, woke Scott up about an hour later,"Of course." he muttered as he sat up and slowly reached for the doll.

Just as Scott picked up the doll up John walked into the room, he smiled when he found the source of the noise.

"Hey, is Cooper being a pain again?" John asked with a smile.

Scott rolled his eyes as he reached for Cooper's bottle, "I don't know who's worse, Cooper, or that pain of a little brother of ours that he's named after."

John couldn't help but laugh at that statement, "Though there is one thing different about them."

Scott looked at his younger brother with raised eye brows, "And that would be?"

"You can't hand Gordon back in," John said with a smile.

Scott laughed, "True, some times I wish we could but at least I don't get stuck taking care of the prankster all the time, I know that I'm not ready to be a parent that's for sure."

"Then the class was worth it," The brothers turned around to see their father standing in the hallway between the dining room and the living room.

"What do you mean dad?" Scott asked as he absentmindedly began bouncing Cooper on his hip.

"That was the whole point of this class Scott, to show you what it was like to be a parent, do you understand now why its so important to help your mother with your brothers? She needs a break too you know," Jeff said knowing that Scott had been a little to busy lately to help around the house.

"Yes dad, I'm sorry I've been so moody lately," Scott said as handed Cooper off to John for a minute, "John-do you mind, it will only be a minute, I'm just going to go see if mom needs help with dinner."

"Okay," John said with small sigh as he put out his hands for his "nephew" though once he was in his hands and Scott was halfway to the kitchen he yelled after him, "But I'm not changing his diapers!"

................................................................

The next morning Scott woke up to having had only to have gotten up with Cooper once, so he was in a much better mood as he made his way downstairs, "Good morning everyone," he greeted as he took his chair next to his father putting his backpack on one side of his chair and the car seat on the other.

"Well, I dare say you're in a better mood today," Jeff said with a smile, "Better night?"

Scott nodded, "Cooper only cried once, I wonder if the teachers do that on purpose?"

"Do what on purpose?" Lucy asked as she sat down.

"You know, make the baby drive you insane and then the last night be on their best behavior," Scott said with a smile.

"You never know I guess," Jeff said with a smile.

Scott shrugged and began to eat his breakfast. Just then Virgil snapped his fingers and said suddenly, "Picture."

"What are you talking about Virgil?" John asked surprised at the sudden statement.

"You should take a picture of you and Cooper Scott, you know so you can remember the good times," Virgil's said knowing what would happen once he said good times.

Scott nearly choked on the food in his mouth making his brothers laugh, then John spoke up, "You know Virgil has a point Scott, maybe not on the good times thing but the picture, don't you think mom?"

"I think that is a good idea, I'll go get the camera," with that Lucy was gone.

Scott groaned silently, he would take the picture, but for his brother's sake, not his own, he didn't need a picture to remember this baby. It did not take long for his mother to return camera in hand, with a sigh Scott picked Cooper up and handed him to John who looked at him questioningly, "Hey, little Cooper needs a picture with all his uncles too."

It did not take long to go through all of his brother's and his parents, then it was his turn. Scott sighed and took Cooper from his mother's hands and held him like he would have held one of his brothers when they were baby's as the picture was taken.

.......................................................

Health class came a little to soon for Scott, now that the baby was behaving himself he was rather enjoying it. He got in line to return the doll and its things. As he got to the front Mr. Right stood there with a smile on his face and paper in his hand, "Well Scott, it wasn't that bad was it?"

Scott shrugged, "No, I guess not, I actually started to enjoy it this morning when he only cried a few times."

Mr. Right laughed, "So what did you learn from it?"

"That I'm not ready to be a parent, and that I need to help out my mom more with my brothers, I've been kind of moody lately," Scott admitted and handed the baby back to Mr. Right.

Mr. Right smiled and took the doll from the teen's hands, "So what did you name him?"

Scott smiled, "Cooper, after Gordon."

Mr. Right laughed again, he knew Gordon very well, "You know, he even kind of looks like him."

"Yeah, that's what Virgil said, he's the one who came up with the name to begin with," Scott said with a smile.

"Well, Virgil was right, Cooper is a fine name," Mr. Right said as he wrote the name on the paper in his hand then handed it to Scott, "This is the birth certificate that you get to keep for your records, your grade is also on there."

Scott gulped as he took the folded paper and began to go to his seat.

"Um Scott," Mr. Right said, making Scott stop mid step.

"Yes sir?" Scott asked turning around again.

"Don't you want me to take off that bracelet?" Mr. Right asked with a grinned pointed at Scott right wrist.

Scott looked down and saw that he still had his daddy bracelet on, "Oh-yes, that would be nice."

Once the bracelet was off Scott smiled and then took his seat. Once class began, Scott finally brought himself to look at the paper in his hand. It was like a real birth certificate, Cooper Tracy, Born: October 10th to Scott Tracy. Scott scanned the rest of it, but then his eyes landed on the thing he was looking for: his grade. "A+, Scott you got just what you were suppose to from this project, I'm proud of you." Scott looked up at Mr. Right who smiled at him , he smiled back, knowing that he was no longer at the bottom of the class.

Author's note: yeah, I finished Scott's story, John's next. Two questions: should I keep their mom alive throughout these stories? And who do you think should have a girl?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Just letting you guys know, I know this is not in the TV show or the movie but I'm going to be giving the boys purity rings. It was the way I was raised, I have a purity ring myself that I've had since I was fourteen hence why I make it that way for the boys. Hope that's okay, with you all, I mean if you think about it, its not that big of a change:)

I don't konw about this chapter but hope you like it.

Chapter Four

John part one

year and a half later

"John-John, come on space man time to wake up," Fourteen year old John groaned as the voice interrupted his sleep, he had been dreading this day, he opened one eye and was not surprised to see his older brother standing above him with smile on his face. "Good morning little brother."

"You are enjoying this way to much Sparky," John said as he sat up.

"Oh come on John boy, if I can make it through a weekend of being a "daddy" you can too," sixteen year old Scott said with a smile, he was enjoying the fact that he could now watch everything that happened to him happened to his brothers.

"Like I said, way too much fun for you, go ahead big brother laugh it up, at my pain," john said running a hand through his bleach blond hair making it stand on end.

"Oh come on John, really it won't be that bad," Scott said putting an arm around his brother's shoulder's, he didn't know that John was this worried about it.

"Yes it will," John said with a small groan.

"Oh come on John, you know what, food is what you need, or wait a minute how about this," Scott said taking his arm from around his brother's shoulder and putting it into his pocket, "Though you might want to save it for right before health class to get your nerve up."

John watched his brother's left hand as he pulled it out of his pocket, the first thing he saw was the light reflecting off of Scott's silver purity ring. The ring that he had been given for his fourteenth birthday, but had not really started wearing it all the time until after his "daddy" weekend with little "Cooper," that was when he was ready to show people that he was remaining pure. John himself wore a purity ring too. Once Scott's hand was completely out of the pocket John's eyes locked on what was in it.

"No way!" John said with a smile as he saw the king size chocolate bar in his brother's hand, "When did you get that?"

"Yesterday while you and Virgil were working on that painting," Scott said with a grin as John grabbed his beloved chocolate from his brother's hand, if you ever needed a way to cheer John up all you had to do was find him some chocolate.

John smelled it through the wrapper then placed in on his desk so he would remember to take it with him, then turned back to his brother, "Correction, Virgil was the one doing the painting, I was one sitting still for three hours while he painted it."

Scott laughed as he stood up, "Right...well that just means you love our brother, giving up your afternoon for him, and if I know you at all, you'll be even better then I was with this assignment, now you better hurry up."

With that Scott left the room leaving John to get ready.

............................................................

The morning went by to fast for John. Before he knew it he was standing outside his

health class. John gulped and pulled the chocolate out of his pocket. Quickly up wrapping it he took some quick bites before taking a deep breath and entering the room.

.........................

"John Tracy," Mr. Right said with a smile as he watched the blond boy make his way to the front of the room the same way his brother had done over a year ago and he had to laugh, "John, you look just like your brother when he had his baby weekend, really it won't be that bad, was Scott's really that bad?"

John shrugged, "Well no, but Scott at least knows stuff about babies."

"And you don't?"Mr. Right asked, knowing that John knew just as much as Scott did about taking care of kids.

"Well yeah, Scott's just better at it then I am," John said with sigh.

"I doubt that John, you'll do just fine, now lets see your wrist," Mr. Right as he held out the bracelet.

Sighing John held out his right wrist so he could get the "daddy" bracelet, "So I have to run this thing over its back if I want to take care of it right?"

"That's right, here's everything you need stroller, diaper bag and of course the car seat and the baby," Mr. Right said clipping the stroller onto John's backpack and handing him everything else.

John forced himself to look at the doll, skimming most of the note attached to it, there was only one thing he was looking for, "I'm your little boy," John gave a sigh of relief, "At least its a boy."

Mr. Right smiled and nodded, "There's a 50/50 chance you'll get a girl, I'm sure at least one of your brother's will get a girl."

John smiled at that thought, though a cry from the car seat made the smile disappear, he sighed and picked everything up and headed for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Just thought I would let you guys in on my age line, just for the fun of it.

Its September so John will be 15 in October, so Scott's 16 (17 in April), Virgil is 12 (13 in August), Gordon is 10 (11 in February)and Alan is 6( 7 in March:)

Chapter Five

John part two

Knowing that Scott was driving his truck and taking some of his friends to the upper class men camp out, John slowly made his way though the school hallway. It was bad enough that Scott couldn't help him with the "baby" but he wasn't even going to be home for half of it, he wouldn't be coming home until Saturday evening.

"John!" John turned at the sound of his name and saw Scott running after him.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" John asked as he put down the car seat so he could put his back pack on better.

"I'm heading to the truck right now, I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I took off," Scott said as he stopped beside his brother, he looked down at the car seat then added, "You got a boy didn't you?"

John nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, Mr. Right said its 50/50 chance for us to get a girl, that made me think, can you imagine Gordon or even Virgil with a girl?"

Scott laughed, "Oh now that would be funny to watch."

"Right, thanks," John said just before a cry made him look down at the car seat at his feet. Groaning, John bent down to pick up the doll, luckily it was just him and Scott in the hallway. He searched though the bag until he found what he was looking for-the bottle.

Scott gave him a sympathetic look as John began to feed the doll, "Are you sure its okay if I go to this thing, I can get someone else to take the others I'm taking."

John shook his head, "No Scott, its not like you can help me anyway, and I know how much you have been looking forward to this camp out, I mean your group has been planning it for almost four months.

Scott smiled, it was true, his whole grade had been planning a hiking/camping trip for a few months. They were calling it the Jr/Sr. Retreat, "Thanks Bro, you'll do fine."

John smiled, he knew his brother would stay if he asked him too, putting the doll back in the car seat after feeding I he turned back to Scott, "Go Scott, Before I get down on my knees and beg you to stay."

Scott laughed and patted his brother on the back, "You'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow night little brother."

"Yeah, sure thing Scottie," John said sighing as he watched his brother leave then picked up the car seat and headed for the door.

...............................................

John stood in the doorway of the school for a good five minutes before he saw his mom drive into the pick up lane. Sighing he picked up the car seat that he had put down to try to avoid some embarrassment, and headed for the car, he wasn't even half way there before he saw the red head in back seat break into a huge grin. John groaned again, this was going to be a long ride home.

Opening the back, before the ten year old could say anything he shot his finger out at him and said "Not a word Gordon."

Gordon moved to say something anyway but ended up just getting poked in the ribs by Virgil, "Leave him alone Gordon," The twelve year old said as he moved over so John could put the car seat between him and Gordon.

"Oh come on Virgil, I'm just joking," the red head said as gave Virgil a small shove.

Virgil ignored him as John strapped in the seat and then closed the van door and got in the front himself.

Lucy Tracy gave him a smile as he put on his seat belt and slumped in his seat, "John, Scott did just fine with this assignment you'll do fine too."

John just sighed and sunk even farther into the seat as a small burp echoed in the back seat, John turned in his seat to look back at his brother's and the doll, both Virgil and Gordon were laughing and point at the car seat between them. The doll seemed to stare at John making him groan. He knew a diaper change was in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This chapter and the rest of the story is for my brother and sister-in-law who welcomed their triplets into the world yesterday. Happy birthday to Isabella May, Scott Matthew and John Nicholas:)

Chapter Six

John part three

The evening in it self was mostly quiet, John was able to keep up with doll's demanding cries every two hours and he managed to ignore the lame jokes the Gordon dished out at the dinner table. He was now sitting in his room working on his homework-or in other words trying to work on his homework.

As another cry interrupted his English reading he shoved his book to the top of his desk and sighed, "As if seeing everything backwards isn't bad enough." John picked up the doll and began to change its diaper for what seemed like the 100th time.

A knock on his door made John look up as he finished, Virgil was standing in John's open doorway, the twelve year old offered his older brother a smile just as the doll quieted, "How are things going bro?"

John rolled his eyes, "don't ask Ace."

Virgil smiled at the nickname, Scott had started calling him Ace when he was three, after he had won at a card game with a handful of aces, then his friends started calling him Ace when he started writing for the paper this year. Virgil's smile broke into a small laugh, "That good hu?"

Once again John's blue eyes rolled towards the back of his head then towards his brother, "What are you up to?"

Virgil shrugged, "I just finished my homework, thought I would see how you were doing."

John grunted and sat back into his chair, running his hand through his bleach blond hair, "I'm doing as good as I imaged I was going to."

Virgil smiled, "Oh, come on, you're doing great."

"You're one to talk Ace, it will be you in two years," John said with a small smile at the thought.

Virgil grunted, "Thanks a lot John, that makes me feel really good, you and Scott know a lot more about this stuff then I do."

John smiled, "Anytime Ace, and don't worry, you're not the youngest in the family, you'll do just as well as Sparky did."

"You forgot someone Johnny--what about you?" Virgil asked sitting on John's bed so that he was facing him.

"Don't go there Ace," John said as he pushed his chair back on the back legs and looked down at the doll at his feet, "I'm in no mood to talk about "how" I'm doing."

Virgil laughed and throw his arms up, "Okay, what ever big bro. Have you named the crying machine yet?"

John shook his head, "I can't think of anything, any ideas?"

Virgil's brown eyes pulled together in concentration, "Hum-you could always use Cooper again."

John shook his head, "No, I can't copy Scott, I need my own name."

"How about—Thomas?" Virgil offered lying on his stomach across the bed.

John shook his head again, "No, got something else."

Virgil rolled onto his back, "Hum-Matthew? You could call him Matt."

"Um-no,"John said shrugging.

"Mr. Hard to please," Virgil said with a laugh putting his arms behind his head.

"Sorry," John said with a shrug.

Virgil snapped his fingers and sat up, "How about Nicholas?"

John smiled and nodded, "I like that, Nick-nice picking Virge."

"Thank you, thank you very much," Virgil said and then laughed, "I'm good."

John laughed, "Yes you are."

Another knock at the door made the two brothers look towards the door to see both their parents standing there, with smiles.

"Virgil, its time to go to your room and go to bed, its passed ten," Lucy said with a smile.

Virgil nodded, "Okay mom," He pushed himself off the bed and patted John on the back, "Good night John, good luck with Nick."

John smiled, "Thanks Ace."

"Nick?" Jeff asked looking from one son to the other.

"Yeah, that's what we're calling the doll, Virgil came up with it," John said with a smile as he moved towards his bed.

"Virgil, You are good with names you know that," Lucy said with a smile.

Virgil smiled, "Thanks Mom, good night."

"Good night sweetheart," Lucy said kissing the top of Virgil's curly head.

"Night dad," Virgil said with a smile.

"Good night son," Jeff said patting the twelve year old on the head.

"Good night John," Lucy said as she and Jeff followed Virgil out of the room.

"Good night mom, night dad," John said to his moving parents.

As soon as the door shut John turned off his work lamp and got ready for bed. Just as he was about to turn out the light, a cry echoed throughout his use to be quiet room.

"Oh Nick," John wined as he moved over to the car seat that was now at the foot of his bed and picked him up. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
